The Plane Sentinel
by 22hopster
Summary: The Plane Sentinel. The Plane Guardian. That's what they call me. That's what they expect me to be. I just hope I can live up to their expectations.. Too bad I'm crazy.


The Plane Sentinel

I groaned in despair.

In all disputes, the pile of dirty dishes in the sink that you wake up to always wins in putting a damper on your mood.

Now you may have just wondered to yourself the very intelligent thought of ' _what_ ', and lemme tell ya.

The things I do are _far beyond comprehension_. Not a certain someone's comprehension, just comprehension in general.

That's how I do.

Anyway, the pile of dishes is gonna have to wait, I have important business to attend. Aka, a meeting with Ink. Which means I have to get ready.

Which means I have to move.

 _Frick._

I groan, but I somehow motivate myself to move to a sitting position. I'm sitting on my legs, so it's not very comfortable. I feel my hair brush against the bottoms of my feet. When's the last time I chopped it off? Eh. I grab a brown strand and fiddle with it. Pride fills me at the sight of the subtle, but still there, highlights from the sun/whatever light source there is here.

Oh yeah. Living conditions are probably a good thing to mention.

I live in an abandoned universe in a corner of the Anti-Void.

'Cuz why not.

Using the counter as a support, I slowly stand to my full height. If there was one thing people could tell about me from far away, it was that I was _tall_ for a woman. I was on par with many a Papyrus. It was kinda scary. If only my boobs were as big as I was tall. Sighing, I make my way through the kitchen, down the hallway, and into my bedroom. My hand immediately flounders to my right for the light. A flick and the light turns on. Eureka!

Also, ow.

After my eyes have gotten used to the light, I trudge toward my closet and yank open the darn thing. Inside are articles of clothing that look pretty much the same but with a few differences here and there. My outfit is practical with a simple black t-shirt and brown capris. Clothes on, I amble toward my full-body mirror. I turn a little to the side to watch my hair swish and then settle right against my butt. Do I have to brush it? I run a finger through it.

Ow, ow! Yep definitely needs a brush. I even comb through my bangs for good measure. I smirk at my reflection and then start heading toward my front door.

Along the way I look around for any signs of ink that may have gotten thrown around from last nights sleepover. Luckily, I don't find any. That means I only have to do dishes and go shopping after my meeting. Cleaning up ink is harder than anyone thinks, especially since you can't get a magical skeleton to help you. Everyone knows what happens when one magic type meets another when it's not in battle.

Babies.

 _Babies everywhere._

And I was not ready to be a parent. Don't get me wrong, I like kids, but only when you can give them back when your tired of them. And as a parent you, obviously, couldn't do that. You might get arrested for neglect. I didn't wanna be arrested.

Not like there's police officers here, but _still_.

I stop at the door to shuffle on some flip flops and then, minding my step, I walk out the front door and head down the road. Said road abruptly stops at some soft grass. I think it might've been trying to lead to a park or something, but there's a reason this universe is abandoned.

Now more awake, I prance through the small clearing that'll lead me into the forest. Once the trees encase me from every direction I change pace into a full blown sprint, breath coming in as pants and letting my hair fly behind me.

 _This_ is why I adore living here. Here in this abandoned, broken universe. Because inside it remains freedom and beauty. Freedom and beauty that few, but probably more than I think, truly understand.

There's a faint shimmer in the trees, a sparkle in a sea of glitter.

I only sprint faster.

When I'm an arms length away from these trees I jump.

I go through the trees.

And land in an endless expanse of white.

I have to run a couple steps in order to slow myself so I don't face plant. When I'm sure I won't topple over, I rest my hands on my head and catch my breath.

When I'm done I look around.

My eyes land on a small, brown figure.

The figure of Ink.

Mismatched eye lights meet my own electric red eyes.

A grin broke out across his face.

"Atlas!"

A smile worked it's way on my face.

"Ink." I grinned and walked toward him, breathing heavily from my earlier sprint.

Ink looked at me curiously.

"Did you run again?"

"Yep."

He hummed and then turned back to what he was doing, picking up his brush along the way.

At this point I was beside him, so I sat down with him and took a gander at whatever he was doing.

Ah, he's managing his AU's again.

I turn my head to look at his face and inspected it carefully.

After a moment his eyes met mine again.

"Uh.. Do I have something on my face?"

I squinted at him.

"..Have you been sleeping?"

He winced and dropped his paintbrush.

"Hehe," he chuckled nervously,rubbing the back of his skull "well ya see, Atlas-"

"Oh no! You are not doing this," I pointed at him "You need rest, Ink. Especially after we hardly slept last night, why do you think I came here so late?"

"B-but the AU's-"

"Can wait. Now come on, if you don't take us to your house we're going to mine. Either way, your getting some rest."

Ink grumbled, but ultimately accepted his fate. He started walking forward to create a portal to the Doodle Sphere, which is where he lived.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind and a smirk slowly crawled across my lips. I'd have to time this perfectly or else I'd fail.

Ink gripped his paintbrush and, with a large swoop, created a puddle of ink that, when jumped into, would lead us to his home.

He turned around, probably about to ask what was taking me so long.

But by then, I was already moving.

I rushed at him, scooping him up in my arms and then jumped into the Puddle Portal.

When we emerged, I was laughing. Ink was fighting off chuckles of his own, but allowed a grin to grow on his face.

I had to look around a bit before my eyes landed on a cabin beside a lake. I hoisted Ink up so I was carrying him bridal style, and off we went.

There was a trail that led from the edge of this universe, through a small cluster of trees, and finally into the clearing where Ink's cabin was, much like my own universe. So, there was some walking involved.

A cool breeze danced around us.

The walk was silent, neither of us wanting to break the song of birds or the rustling of the leaves. I took a deep breath and released it out of my nose, smiling. If you asked me what my favorite world was, I'd either say this one, or my own. The choice was a very difficult one, to say the least. Especially since Ink modeled my universe after his.

Before we knew it, we had arrived at the stairs that led up to Ink's front door, again, just like my own. I climbed them and then somehow managed to open the door whilst carrying my friend.

At this point, Ink was about to conk out right in my arms. I padded through his house until I came upon his bedroom. I shouldered my way through the doorway and then treaded carefully.

To say Ink's room was in a constant state of messy was an understatement.

It's a full blown _jungle_ in there.

After some careful maneuvering and mental screaming, I finally made it to his bedside. I plopped him down. Ink waved his hand and immediately his clothes changed from his usual to his pajamas.

"Are you ever gonna clean this place?"

Ink shrugged and then yawned. I smiled at him and gently pressed him down.

"It's time for _bed_ , young man."

Ink gave me a sleepy smile.

I paused a moment.

"Hey, Ink, one more thing."

He looked up at me. "Hm?"

"Your under ar- _rest_."

He gave me a deadpan look.

"Get out."

I laughed. "Goodnight, Ink."

He grumbled at me and turned over.

Ahh friendship.


End file.
